Alkov Armiv
Olkov Armiv's brother. Alkov Chris James Armiv, born Loncan Rsoa Veltman Gheoghsansòn was a Yurkish adventurer. Names in other languages * Yurkish (addition of diacritics): ** Álkóv ** Álkóv Ármïv History Alkov was born to Gheoghsan Armiv (1934-2014) and Taiosan Armiv (1922-1972). His brother was (on Falseous) the very famous Olkov Armiv (1966-2018). He worked at one point in St. Vallas Zoo, where he met Jack Boseman and Ceshpaste Hinhana. List of appearances Olkov's Farm Alkov Armiv is the explorer in Olkov's Farm. He begins his adventure sitting in a car with the driver Mr. John. He goes off when he reaches Olkov's Farm, and talks to Olkov before going further into the farm. Trying to find someone, he goes into the farm's barn but as he goes inside, there is no door to the area behind the walls. He goes away from Olkov's Farm to do other stuff. He goes to Repo Beach to do more stuff. During his way to the lab of the beach, he looks at Chappy Berh sitting on a bench and then enters the lab to check the computer. As he checks the computer, Berh is killed by pirates, causing Alkov to leave the lab. After going back to the coastline, an earthquake occurs, causing the forest to go on fire. Despite the earthquake, the pirates survived and would never go away for all time. Alkov leaves Repo Beach and goes to The Forest Lab, but then goes back to Olkov's Farm to see that the farm has been attacked. He also notices that some mushrooms were planted since he was gone. A Good Day As Alkov takes a break, Olkov enters the Learning Center, causing Alkov to take a closer look using his camera. After a while, he enters the Learning Center when Olkov talks about a lot of things. Animal World Alkov was excepted to appear in Animal World as the explorer, like in Olkov's Farm and A Good Day, but Animal World was never made or recorded. According to Animal World's Swedish YaberOlan Wiki page, Alkov would be the main character, with John The Monkey being the other one. The plot of the first part was actually published. Death Alkov Armiv was busy working at the 14th floor of Two Vabam Trade Center when it collapsed on September 23, 2011 at about 1:48 PM. He was killed by the collapsing floors. Olkov Armiv, his invincible brother, had a strong negative reaction to the event. He said to himself, "Alkov... A lifeless body now lies inside the remains of Two Vabam Trade Center. Now I don't have a brother anymore!! What should I do? Never mind, I can solve this on my own.". Gallery File:Alkov Armiv qie4ew.PNG|At St. Vallas Zoo File:Alkov Armiv.PNG|HUETÉN-258 photo of Alkov Armiv * Olkov's Farm Part 1 (Not mentioned by name) * Olkov's Special Farm * YouTube Poop - Dead Farm 1 * Olkov's Farm Part 2 (Not mentioned by name) * Olkov's Farm Part 3 (Not mentioned by name) * Olkov's Farm Part 4/''City Of Rampage Part 2'' (Only mentioned in subtitle/Not mentioned by name) * Olkov's Farm Part 6 (Not mentioned by name) * Olkov's Farm Part 7 (Not mentioned by name) * Olkov's Farm Part 10 (Only mentioned in subtitle) * Olkov's Farm Part 12 (Not mentioned by name) * Olkov's Farm Part 13 (Not mentioned by name) * Olkov's Farm Part 14 - Part 1 (Not mentioned by name) * Olkov's Farm Part 14 - Part 2 (Mentioned only in credits) * A Good Day Part 1 (Not mentioned by name) * Olkov's Farm Part 15/''A Good Day Part 2'' (Not mentioned by name) * Farm Of The Life Part 1 (The Lab) (Mentioned only) * Kent Carreahy - Death * Farm Of The Life Part 3 (Lab during War) (Mentioned only) * New story * Olkov Armiv's äventyr In-universe * Zoo Tycoon Part 2: Alkov is eaten by a T-Rex Videos that were never made * Olkov's Farm Part 8 * Olkov's Farm Part 9 * Olkov's Farm Part 11 (Not mentioned by name) Kategori:Individuals that are no longer alive